Code Lyoko: Odd Things
by Shadougelover14
Summary: While the rest of the group is on a field trip,Odd stays behind.Things go great until William shows up.With the others away,Odd is alone.Will he be able to handle it when William comes after him instead of Aelita?
1. Chapter 1

Odd woke up with a yawn. He sat up and stretched.

"Hey, Ulrich, wake up and smell the coffee." he said, getting up and shaking the brunette's shoulder. Ulrich grumbled a little as he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost time for class." Odd replied.

Ulrich jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We're gonna be late!"

He rushed around the room, preparing for class, when Odd burst out laughing.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry. It's only 7:45, you've got plenty of time."

"Then why'd you tell me class was about to start?"

"To wake you up. It worked!"

Ulrich glared at him. "Odd, don't do that. We have a field trip today, I don't want to miss it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're going to some factory. Big whoop. I'm stayin' here."

"It's a wheat factory, and I'm not that into it either, but it beats sitting around all day doing nothing."

"Well, while you're watching grass get cut, I'm gonna practice guitar."

"Kay, see ya later."

Ulrich grabbed his backpack, and headed off to class.

After checking on Kiwi, Odd too headed for class.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Odd yawned as his algebra teacher went on and on about integers.

'This is SOO boring...' he thought with a sigh as he doodled on his paper. He glanced at the clock, and saw gratefully there was only 2 minutes left.

"So, Odd, what do you have for the answer?" the teacher asked suddenly. Odd jumped slightly.

"H-huh?" he asked, looking up in confusion.

The teacher smirked as she took his paper. "Let's see your answer."

"Hm, I don't think a dog is the solution to this equation." she said, turning the paper over and revealing a drawing of Kiwi. Odd grinned sheepishly while the rest of the class laughed. The bell rang, and everyone gathered their supplies and headed for the door.

"Odd, please try to pay attention tommarow." the teacher said.

"No problem Mrs. G. See ya tommarow." Odd waved a little as he left the room.

He was glad there was only two more classes before school ended. Ulrich and the rest of the group would leave for the wheat factory after the next class.

'Who would wanna go to some factory that shows how wheat's turned into bread? Bor-ing.' Odd thought as he took a seat in his science class.

"Alright, class," the teacher greeted, "Today we'll be continuing our lesson on genetics..."

Odd tuned him out.

xoxoxoxoxo

In Lyoko...

In the desert region, the tower, normally with a blue aura around the top, gained a red aura instead.

In the factory, the scanner opened, and William stepped out of it. Instead of regular pupils, the eye of Xana took their place. He left the factory, and headed for the school.

xoxoxoxoxo

Odd stretched and layed back on his bed.

"Nice to have some peace and quiet." he sighed, Kiwi jumped onto the bed with him and layed next to him.

Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi had gone on the field trip, leaving Odd as the only member of their group who'd stayed behind. A handful of students had also stayed behind, leaving the school relativily quiet and empty.

"Wonder if they're havin' fun? I know we wouldn't, right Kiwi?" he asked, petting the small dog.

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming." he called, putting Kiwi in the drawer that doubled as the dog's bed.

He opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Hiya, how can I-"

He stopped upon recognising the person who had knocked, a look of shock and horror on his face.

It was William. And for the record, he didn't look cheerful.

xoxoxoxoxo

This is my first Code Lyoko fic, so I hope everyone was somewhat in character. At the moment, Odd is my favorite character. Hope you like this story as much as my other ones! R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Odd backed away slightly.

"W-William?" he asked nervously.

The black haired teen stared at him. The eye of Xana flickered in his eyes.

"This isn't good." Odd muttered. William lunged at him, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"Hey! Back off!" Odd yelled, pulling at his wrist. Kiwi jumped out of the drawer, growling, and bit William's ankle. He let Odd go and pried the dog off his ankle. Kiwi barked and and growled at him. William kicked him, and the dog whined and hid under the bed.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Odd yelled angrily. William turned to him.

Odd turned on his heel and raced out of the room.

As he ran down the hall, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ulrich's number.

"Come on, pick up!"

xoxoxoxoxo

Ulrich sighed as he listened to the factory worker.

"Here, the grain is seperated into two groups..."

He felt his phone vibrate, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich!" Odd yelled on the other end.

"Odd, what're you doing? You sound like you're about to pass out."

"Beleive me, I feel like I am."

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy were next to him, and looked at him with looks of curiousity and concern.

"Emergency W! Emergency W! Emergency William!"

"William!" Ulrich exclaimed. At this, the others were immidiately worried.

"What's going on Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. Odd, what's he doing?" Ulrich asked.

"It's wierd. He's after ME this time!"

"After you? Why?"

"How should I know?"

Odd let out a yelp.

"Odd?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"Gotta go! Just hurry up and get here!"

Odd hung up.

"We gotta get back now." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, beleive me, we would if we could. But it's easier to get away from a group when we're at school, but here they take role everytime we enter a room. They'll notice if we're not here if we leave now." Jeremy stated.

Ulrich gritted his teeth. "How long until this tour ends?"

"Not soon enough."

"Why would William be after Odd? He's usually after me." Aelita wondered.

"Let's just hope Odd can avoid him for another hour." Yumi muttered.

xoxoxoxoxo

Odd was panting as he ran into the gym.

"This is more running than I do in a week..." he muttered as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, causing him to jump. He saw Jim walking toward him, and let out a sigh of releif.

"Oh, hey Jim." he greeted, grinning.

"Odd, what're you up to? You better not mess up any equipment." Jim warned.

"I'm not! I just thought, I'd go for a run."

"You? Run? You barely jog in gym class."

"Well, yeah, but that's just because I'm not ready to run then. I am now."

"Well, then how about a little test?"

"Uh, actually Jim, I have homework to do, so, yeah I should probably get back to my room and-"

"That's quitter talk. Come on, I want 2 laps around the gym. Go!" Jim blew a whistle. Odd sighed, and started running. He finished one lap, and was halfway done with the second when, to his dismay, William walked into the gym.

"William, you come to run too?" Jim asked with a smirk.

William didn't answer. Odd thought about what his chances were of making it to the back door.

"Well, I'm done with my laps, see ya!" Odd ran for the back entrence. William took off after him.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" Jim yelled after them.

Odd raced out the door.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ulrich tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

"Just 30 more minutes, Ulrich." Jeremy assured him.

"That's still too long."

"Don't worry, Ulrich, we'll reach him in time. I promise." Aelita put in.

"I hope he's ok."

xoxoxoxoxo

Odd ran into the courtyard.

"I'm starting to wish I had gone on that field trip." he panted as he looked back. William was still behind him. Odd looked up ahead and saw Jim with principal Delmas with their backs to him.

"Jim, principal Delmas, how'd you 2 get here so fast?" Odd asked as he came to a stop. "I mean, no offense, but you guys don't look like you could beat even me to the courtyard from the gym or the office."

Odd trailed off when they didn't answer him. The two men turned to face Odd, who saw something that made his stomach drop. The eye of Xana flickered in their eyes.

"Aw come on." he whined as he backed away. He bumped into something, and whipped around to see William.

He started backing away, but Delmas and Jim grabbed his arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" he yelled.

"Let's go." William ordered, his voice sounding slightly distorted. He turned, and headed for the entrance to the school. Delmas and Jim, with a struggling Odd, followed him.

xoxoxoxoxo

End of chapter 2. Odd's been captured, will the rest of the Lyoko Warriors be able to get back and rescue him in time? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!

At cardsharks87, I think the crossover idea would be great! Go ahead and write it, I can't wait to read it!


	3. Chapter 3

Odd, William, and Jim were in the scanner room, while Delmas was in the computer room starting up the scanners.

Two of them opened, and William stepped into it. Jim forced Odd into the other one, shoving the teen into it.

"Hey!" Odd retorted, glaring at him. The doors shut, trapping him. The cylinder shaped area lit up.

"Let me outta here!" he yelled, pounding on the doors desperately.

The light glew brighter, and he felt his feet leaving the ground. There was nothing he could do now. He was on a one way train to Lyoko.

He shut his eyes as there was a rush of wind, and then he and William were gone.

xoxoxoxoxo

Both boys were virtualized, and they appeared in the desert region of Lyoko, landing on their feet. Immidiately after hitting the ground, 2 Krabes and 3 Cubes appeared.

"So, you brought some friends, eh?" Odd asked.

William smirked, and his large sword appeared in his hands.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Lazer arrow!" Odd shot a spear at one of the Cubes. He hit his mark, and the monster exploded. Odd jumped out of the way of William's sword, the blade barely missing him. He jumped back again and again as the black haired teen kept swinging the weapon at him.

"This is new, normally you would've already devirtualized me." Odd commented.

'But why would he bring me all the way to Lyoko just to send me back?' he thought as he dodged another blow. William jabbed at him, but Odd jumped and landed on the blade of the sword, and jumped again, soaring over the monsters, and shooting Lazer Arrows at them in mid air. He landed on all fours, like a cat, as the monsters exploded.

He took off, hearing William's footsteps behind him, coming after him.

'Jeremy, Ulrich, guys, hurry up and get here...' he thought.

xoxoxoxoxo

"We haven't gotten a call from Odd, I hope he's alright." Aelita sighed with worry.

"I tried his cell, but it's going straight to voicemail." Jeremy said as he pulled his phone away from his ear.

The class had FINALLY gotten back to the school. The group had searched the dorms top to bottom for Odd, but couldn't find their missing friend. Fortunantly no one had noticed his absense, yet.

"Let's try Lyoko. Maybe William took him there. That would explain why we can't reach him by phone. Let's get to the factory." Jeremy said.

Everyone headed for the woods, where the short cut to the factory was.

After gettiing their skate boards and scooters, they took off towards their destination.

As soon as they reached it, they climbed up the ladder towards the manhole cover.

Jeremy lifted it, but suddenly let it back down.

"Guys! Jim and Principal Delmas are in front of the factory." he whispered fiercely.

"What? Why would they be here?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe Xana possessed them to help William catch Odd. They're probably guarding the factory so we can't get in." Aelita deduced.

"So how do we get past them?" Ulrich asked.

"Hmm...I think I've got a plan. Alright listen up everybody." Jeremy started.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Ok, let's do this." Jeremy lifted the cover, and climbed out of the manhole. He didn't look behind him, so Jim and Delmas would think he hadn't noticed them. He replaced the cover, then turned around. He faked a shocked expression. Jim and Delmas glared at him, and started towards him. He backed away, and the two teachers passed the manhole. Focused on Jeremy, they didn't notice Yumi and Ulrich quietly climbing out the manhole, skateboards in hand. They raised them over their heads, then brought them crashing down across the backs of the two adults heads.

They collapsed to the ground, unconcious.

"Well, whattya know? It worked." Yumi smirked.

"Alright, let's get in there." Ulrich said, already heading for the elevator. The other 3 caught up, and they rode the elevator down.

They reached the computer room, and Jeremy took a seat in the chair in front of the super computer. After typing on the keyboard, a grid looking thing appeared on screen.

"He's in Lyoko, and so is William." he stated. A green dot blinked on the screen, moving fast. A red dot was behind it, a beeping sound indicating a threat was heard. "He's running, and William's close behind. You guys better get to Lyoko fast."

The trio of Lyoko warriors headed for the scanner room.

"Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita," Jeremy said as he hit the keys, he hit a large enter key, "Virtualization."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi appeared in Lyoko, landing on their feet.

"How far is he, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Not too far, he's coming up behind you." Jeremy replied.

"Got it. Let's go." the trio took off.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Odd was panting as he hid behind a rock.

"Odd, do you read me?" Jeremy asked.

"Hey Einstein, bout time you showed up. When're the others getting here?" Odd asked.

"You should see them in about a minute or two. Are you ok?"

"Sure, never been better."

Suddenly, the tip of William's sword poked through the rock.

"Hold that thought, Jeremy." Odd jumped away and landed a few feet away from William. The black haired teen glared silently at him.

"Odd, I'm sending the Overboard, get ready." Jeremy informed as he loaded up the aircraft.

The purple board appeared, and Odd hopped onto it.

"The others are a few feet away, get going."

Odd flew off, William staring after him.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Look! It's Odd!" Yumi pointed at the sky. Odd flew down and landed beside them.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"You ok?"

"Perfectly fine, so, let's go deactivate that tower."

"What happened toWilliam?" Aelita asked.

"I left him in the dust."

"Uh, then whose that?" Ulrich asked as he pointed behind Odd. He turned around, and saw William.

"Well, I thought I did." Odd chuckled.

5 Cubes showed up, and began firing at them. The warriors dodged the lazers as they came up with a plan.

"I'll get Aelita to the tower, you guys handle tall, dark, and creepy and his pets." Odd said. He hopped onto the Overboard, Aelita following.

As they flew off, Ulrich and Yumi prepared to fight Xana's friends.

But something strange happened. The monsters turned away and scrabbled after Odd and Aelita.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

Before Ulrich had a chance to answer, William lunged at him, and his sword sliced through him, devirtualizing the brunette immidietely. Yumi pulled out her fans and attempted to fight off William, but was quickly defeated. William smirked, then turned into purple smoke and glided after the remaining warriors.

xoxoxoxoxo

In the scanner room, Ulrich and Yumi stepped out of the scanners. Both were winded.

"Well that went well." Yumi muttered.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"There's the tower." Aelita called, pointing ahead of them.

"Aelita, Odd, both Yumi and Ulrich were defeated, it's up to you two to stop Xana's plan, whatever it is." Jeremy said.

"Lemme guess, our friend William's coming after us now?" Odd asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, he's behind you, along with Xana's monsters. Aelita, you need to get to the tower. Odd, can you hold em off?"

"No sweat, Einstein." Odd replied, landing the Overboard near the tower. Aelita jumped off.

"Be careful." she warned, then started towards the tower.

Before Odd could get into the air, a lazer hit his ride, destroying it and sending him skidding across the ground. He got up, and aimed at the Cubes.

"I gotta give you credit, you catch up pretty fast. Lazer arrow!"

A spear flew at one of the Cubes, and hit it's mark. The monster exploded. While Odd was firing at the rest of the monsters, he faile to noticed William materializing behind him.

"Odd! Behind you!" Jeremy shouted in warning. Odd jumped out of the way of the oncoming blade.

Aelita ran towards the tower. She was almost there.

"Hurry Aelita, I don't know how long Odd can last." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, I've reached the tower." Aelita replied as she entered the white tube. She walked to the center of the platform, and floated upward to the second one.

A blue screen appeared, and she placed her hand on it. Her name appeared on screen, but something was wrong.

"Jeremy, something's not right." she murmered.

The red aura around the tower returned to blue.

"Wha?" Jeremy stammered in confusion.

"Xana's deactivated the tower. What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"I-I don't know."

Odd jumped back, avoiding the sword again.

"Uh, guys? Is there a reason nothing's changing?" he asked.

"Something wierds goin' on. Odd, get to Aelita." Jeremy explained.

"Wish I could, but I'm kinda busy here."

"Why would Xana activate and deactivate the tower on his own?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Yumi put in.

"I don't get it either-wait, what's that?" Jeremy asked, looking at the screen. A red dot appeared, coming up behind Odd, and moving pretty fast.

"Odd! Behind you again!"

Odd dodged the sword once again, and turned around. What he saw made his blood freeze.

A Scyphozoa was floating there, waiting.

"Uh oh." Odd muttered.

"Odd! Get out of there!" Jeremy yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Odd turned around, but William blocked his way, a smirk on his face.

"Aelita! You have to help Odd!"

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Aelita left the tower, and took to the air using her wings.

xoxoxoxoxo

Odd ran. He hadn't felt this afraid since Nurse Yolande had been possessed by Xana and chased him down.

"Guys, not that I want them to be, but why are they after me instead Aelita?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you better change directions, you're heading straight for the digital sea." Jeremey replied.

"Great, any more good news, Einstein?"

"Aelita's on her way."

"Tell her to pick up the pace a little."

Odd paniced as he reached the edge of a cliff, and down below was the digital sea.

"Uh, guys, a little help please." he begged as he turned to face William and the Scyphozoa.

Meanwhile, Aelita had reached the spot Odd had dropped her off at.

"Aelita, Odd's cornered. You need to get there fast." Jeremey stated.

"Right, I'm on it." Aelita replied as she flew in the direction Odd had run.

"Jeremey, why would Xana be after Odd?" Yumi asked. She knew this question had been asked multiple times already, but due to the confusion, it was the only thing she could ask.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Guys." Odd's panic filled voice called from the computer.

"Hang on Odd, Aelita will be there soon. Try to hold em off." Ulrich said.

xoxoxoxoxo

Odd had been trying to hold them off. But William's sword deflected all his attacks. The Scyphozoa closed in.

"I got a choice between the digital sea, and William and one of the most powerful monsters Xana has. Yeah, this is not my day." Odd muttered as he took another step back. He was on the edge of the cliff, and there was no way out.

"Odd, run!" he heard Jeremey yell.

"I can't." Odd replied defeatedly.

Aelita landed a few feet away and started running towards them.

"Odd!" she cried. William turned toward her as she fired an Energy Field at him. He deflected and sent it back at her.

She had no time to move out of the way, and it hit her, devirtualizing her.

She returned to the scanner room, and collapsed out of the scanner. Yumi came out of the elevator and ran to her side, helping her up.

"Aelita." she called worriedly.

"I'm sorry..." the pink haired girl murmered, looking at Yumi. "I tried."

xoxoxoxoxo

The Scyphozoa wrapped two of it's tentacles around Odd, lifting him into the air. Two other tentacles were placed against his temples, and another on his forehead.

"I'm sorry guys..." he murmered, shutting his eyes.

If anyone was there and looked closely, one could see a single tear slip down his face.

xoxoxoxoxo

"No!" Jeremey yelled. Yumi and Aelita ran into the room.

"We gotta do something!" Ulrich said.

"There's nothing we can do..." Jeremey rested his elbows on the keyboard, his head in his hands.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

A few minutes passed, then the Scyphozoa dropped Odd. He landed on the ground, then fell on his side unconcious.

William walked over to him, sword resting on his shoulder. Using his foot, William shoved Odd over the side and he fell into the digital sea. The Scyphozoa vanished, and William jumped into the digital sea.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We'll have to do a return to the past, but it won't bring Odd back." Jeremy stated.

He hit the keys needed, and then pressed enter. "Return to the past...now."

A bright light came from the factory, and expanded outward, enveloping the school, and the two teachers outside the factory who were still out cold.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The class returned from their fieldtrip, and headed for their dorms.

The group gathered in Jeremey's room, and all was silent.

"We gotta find a way to bring Odd back." Yumi said, finally breaking the silence.

"But how?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but I will find a way." Jeremey said determinedly.

"But I still don't get it, why would Xana take out Odd? What was he accomplishing, aside from bringing us down?"

"I don't know, but we will get him back for it."

"Right." everyone joined hands, looks of determination and sadness on their faces.

They would take Xana down, and it was beyond personal now.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The end...for now. 


End file.
